The increasing complexity of healthcare is causing fragmentation of care compromising patient safety and hospital efficiency. Increased costs of healthcare corresponding to the volumes of data and difficulty in assessing the state of the patient compound problems associated with patient safety and efficient treatment. Many treatment options and diagnoses, however, are made as the result of acute conditions or conditions that are readily observable to the medical practitioner during an office visit precipitated by an acute medical event. It is believed that many health conditions (mental, emotional, and/or physiological) can be detected before they warrant significant medical attention and/or before significant adverse affects or symptoms are felt by the subject.